Victoria Says
by darkravenx0
Summary: Hey, hey, hey… I know it has been done before. Don’t shoot me I think one of the amendments allows me to write this. Anyway, basically it’s The Outsiders told by a Curtis sister…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not, in any shape or form, own The Outsiders. I can't write that good… I mean, look at the shit I'm posting here!

darkravenx0

Note- Hey, hey, hey… I know it has been done before. Don't shoot me; I think one of the amendments allows me to write this. Anyway, basically it's The Outsiders told by a Curtis sister…

**EDITED on 9/8/05**

My name is Victoria Grace Curtis. I'd rather not be called Vicky. I prefer Victoria. I am so close to being 18, I can taste it. My looks are nothing special. I have long brown hair and brown eyes.

I live with my three brothers. They are my only remaining family. They are Darrel Curtis Jr., Sodapop Curtis, and Ponyboy Curtis. I'm in between Darry and Soda. Darry's 20 and Soda is almost 17. Pony turned fourteen a month ago, about two months after my parents died in that car wreck.

Darry's pretty tall; it's around six feet and a couple of inches. He has dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He's all muscle. I get along with Darry. Soda's got dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He's not taller than Darry and I and not that muscular. I can tolerate Soda, nobody can hate him. Pony has light-brown hair with natural red highlights. His eyes are gray-green. They're greener, but he refuses to believe so. I don't really talk to him a lot or get a long with him.

After my parents died, Darry had to give up going to college so he could take care of us. I respect him for that. He could've sent us to some homes. I don't know why Darry and I get along better than I do with my other brothers. It can't be because of an age difference, Soda's only a year younger. Maybe it's because I understand what he had to give up, for us.

Soda, I get along okay with Soda. Some times I think he's a little immature. He's a good-looking guy with a girlfriend named Sandy. I don't like her that much; she's about a year younger than I am. She always gave me looks like she was better than I am. Soda's made his far share of stupid decisions. He dropped out of school; at least he got a job to help Darry.

Ponyboy gets on my nerves. He doesn't understand the sacrifices Darry made, what he had to give up. He really doesn't appreciate it. Pony likes to read and draw. He does well in school. Darry says he doesn't use his head, I think he just isn't that smart.

I don't do well in school. I'm not failing and I'm doing better than 'just passing'. Darry wishes my grades were higher, but I really try hard. I even show him that I am. He doesn't make such a big deal out of them now.

Now, I know you think it's odd that Soda and I are a year apart. Technically, it's a year and three days. The truth is; Soda's birth was an accident. Mom and dad didn't tell Pony or Soda, only Darry and I. Darry and I decided to not tell them. They don't need to know. Soda was treated the same as the rest of us, everybody loved him the same.

I never understood how they got crazy names. Darry and Victoria were normal. I guess we were born at the right time, before my dad flipped his lid. I'm not saying he's crazy or anything; he just had an oddly creative period…

We don't have a big house. It was always a tight fit. Before my parents passed away, Darry, Soda and Pony shared the biggest room, I got the smallest room and my parents were in the medium sized room. After they passed away, Darry moved out of Soda and Pony's room and into my parent's room.

We hang out with four other guys. It's our gang. We live on the poor side of town, the East-side. We're greasers, you know, hoods. On the rich side, the West-side, live the Socs. It's short for Socials. They're a real rough crowd, always jumping greasers and throwing beer blasts for fun. Our gang consists of Steve, Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny.

Steve Randle is Soda's best friend. He's 17 and has a girlfriend (Evie) who gets along with Sandy. I don't like her either. Steve works part time at DX, the gas station where Soda works. He has thick hair that he covers in grease and styles in swirls. He's tall and lean. He's real good with cars.

Two-Bit's real name is Keith Mathews, but nobody, I mean nobody, calls him Keith. He earned his nickname because he always makes wise cracks. Some are okay, others are stupid. He has these really long, ugly side burns. He's sort of pudgy and stupider than I am. He's still a junior at 18 and a half.

Dally's real name is Dallas Winston. He's 17 with white-blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks like an elf. Everybody thinks he's tough, just because he's police record is longer than Two-Bit's side burns. I think he just has security issues and an attitude problem.

Johnny Cade is last, the youngest next to Ponyboy. He's 16 and very short. Ponyboy towers over him. He has big dark brown (almost black) eyes and black hair and tan skin. His dad beats the crap out of him and his mom yells. I swear, you can hear her in China. It's really upsetting 'cause he's an okay kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I doubt I own The Outsiders, but I am willing to trade all I have for it. It won't be a lot, maybe 2 dimes, a paper clip and a bit of string. (Yeah, I stole that from Charmedgurl1891)

Question- Oh, shit, man! Thanks for informing me of that… I didn't realize I put that… I changed it. You don't have to like my OC, I'm not one of those people who goes 'Oh my god, you can't hate her because she is, like, perfect in every way!' I know Pony is in the 'A' classes, Victoria even says that, she just doesn't _think _he's smart.

Cjnew91- Thanks for the review, here it is… just for you, the next chapter!

It was Friday afternoon, maybe an hour or so after school. I was hanging around the DX with Steve and Soda. Darry was out working one of his two jobs; Two-Bit was probably trying to pick up a blonde (or two or three). I could see Johnny from the window, he was round the corner. Dally was in jail, no surprise there, and Pony was at the movies.

I cracked open a beer bottle on the side of the counter. I could never pop off the top and I hated to ask people for things. I was the only one in my family that drank. I started right after my parents died and Darry wasn't too happy about it. I leaned back in the chair and placed my feet on the counter. They were right in front of the register, where Soda was. He shoved them off, forcing me to sit up straight and slosh my beer.

I looked out the window again, to see Johnny pick up speed. He ran into the DX and quickly told us that he just saw Ponyboy in trouble. Soda was out the door in a second, following Johnny closely. Steve and I lagged behind. We both didn't like Ponyboy that much. I guess I should've hurried up, he was my brother. We met Two-Bit on the way; he was with a blonde, but not the blonde I expected to see. He was with Dally. Darry saw us walking in a group while he was driving back from work. He drove home and ran to catch up with us.

We got to a street where a bunch of Socs were huddled around something. I was guessing it was Ponyboy. I groaned and leaned against the nearest street light. I was pulled away from a beer for this?

The guys started shouting and chasing away the Socs. The five younger ones started lobbing rocks at the red car. Darry helped Ponyboy up. I walked over to them. I knew Pony was going to get scolded, and he deserved it. He should've known he couldn't really walk by himself. I thought Darry was being a little rougher than necessary, but that's 'cause he cares. Soda was being sweet and I was silent. That's how it goes.

We found out why Dally was back. Good behavior, or so he said. He said it quite disgustedly. He broke up with Sylvia. It must've been the fourth or fifth time. Sylvia was constantly cheating on Dally, or any guy for that matter.

Pony made plans with Dally and Johnny to go to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. I was asked, but I said maybe. Dally asked me first. I had said no to him but when Johnny and Pony said they were going I figured I might as well. Dally cheated as much Sylvia did. Besides, he didn't like me. He just wanted to have fun. The guys should know by now that I wasn't into that sort of thing.

Back at home, Pony was doing his homework. I'll give him that, he's serious about school. Heh, maybe he _is _smart. I mean, the school seems to think so. He's in a whole bunch of A classes. Soda was giving Darry a massage for a pulled muscle. I was doing the dishes. Soda went to bed, nodding me good-night. Darry also headed for bed. He patted me on the back (for doing the dishes, I hate doing the dishes) and told me not to stay up to late.

I could hear Pony and Soda talking. Soda was telling Pony why Darry was so tough on him. Pony's smart, why couldn't he figure it out? It was because Darry loved him. I stood closer to the door. Soda was telling Pony he wanted to marry Sandy. Somebody better talk some sense into that kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed yet, I am not S.E. Hinton and I do not own The Outsiders

Bonniecat- It feels so great to have somebody say good things about this after saying they hate Curtis sister stories. I was criticized by my friend's little sister (_the _biggest Two-Bit fan to ever walk this Earth) about the sideburn remarks… If you want, I can go change her response to him getting jumped to make it seem realistic. Its things like that, they seem fine until somebody reviews and mentions them. Then, you're like 'Oh, shit, did I really do that?' Thanks for bringing that up though. I appreciate it a lot.

Darry was at work, and Soda was at the game with Steve, Sandy and Evie. It was up to me to walk my brother to the corner of Pickett and Sutton. Darry wanted me to make sure he got there okay. I wasn't going to say no to my big, older brother.

We met Johnny on the way and the three of us walked together. Dally was already there. The decided to go to the drugstore since they were early. I decided to join them since there was nothing else to do. At the drugstore they goofed off, they did the type of stuff a 10 year old might do. They blew straws at the waitress. We went to the Dingo and watched a fight for a bit. I left when the blades came out, so did the others. The fuzz picked up anybody at the scene if there were blades. We weren't that dumb. Darry'd kill me or Pony, Johnny followed us (I doubt he would've stayed) and Dally just got out of jail. Dally, Pony, and Johnny chased some kids around. I must say, Pony runs fast.

Dally saw these two girls and chose seats right behind them. I recognized them from school, they were juniors. One girl had short brown hair, I believed her to be Marcia. She and her red haired friend, Cherry, were cheerleaders. Dally was trying to embarrass them by talking dirty. Cherry wasn't getting embarrassed, just pissed.

Johnny had left to get a coke as soon as he realized what Dally was up too. Cherry told Dally to leave her alone and he listened. He listened. I can't believe he listened. Cherry and Marcia started to talk to Pony. I would've been better off leaving. I wasn't being noticed and the movie just showed a lot of picture perfect girls in bikinis. They talked about Soda, they questioned about his absence from school. I could tell Pony was embarrassed when he said he dropped out.

Johnny came back, followed shortly after by the one and only Dallas Winston. He couldn't stay away long. He had an armful of cokes. He passed them out, including one for me. Marcia took hers gratefully and Cherry threw hers at Dally. She started yelling at him but he wouldn't listen.

Finally, one brave soul spoke up. The brave soul happened to be Johnny. Everybody was shocked that Johnny said something. I mean, Johnny was petrified of his own shadow. It's because he was beaten up badly by Socs. He cried that day, the only time I ever saw him cry. He has a scar on his face from that.

Dally left, this time for good. Marcia invited the two boys to sit up with them. They probably didn't realize I was there. I knew they forgot. Pony and Johnny were talking to Soc cheerleaders; they weren't going to remember me. I was like a sister to Johnny and Pony's sister.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Two-Bit creeping over. He clamped his hands down on Johnny's and Pony's shoulder and in a deep voice said, "Okay greasers, you've had it."

Both boys jumped out of their seats, it was quit funny. Johnny went pale and sat there breathing heavily. Pony turned around. I chuckled lightly, even though I felt terrible for Johnny. Two-Bit apologized, boy; he was really stupid at times. How did I wind up with friends like these?

Two-Bit was actually looking for Dally. Well, Tim Shepard was looking for Dally. Two-Bit was giving Dal the heads up. It seems that Dally was caught slashing Tim's tires. It was going to be a one on one skin fight. If it wasn't a rumble, I didn't care. Actually, rumbles weren't important to me. I didn't fight in them. I stayed home and waited until people came home bruised and bloody. That was the fun stuff. I normally make sure we have enough rags and band-aids, you know, all that crap.

Cherry and Pony left to go get cokes and popcorn. I sat back, wishing I hadn't come. Even with Two-Bit I was going unnoticed. Two-Bit and Marcia hit it off real well. It's too bad she wasn't a blonde. The other three sat silently. That was dumb. A decent, Soc _girl_ was sitting next to them and they sat there, silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Let me count the things I own and you will find out that The Outsiders isn't one of them. -Sigh-

Tikagem- About this point on she gets more dialogue… I'm doing something a little differently than most people. Yay, I feel special!

After the movie, Two-Bit convinced the girls to walk to his house. That way, he'd be able to get his car and drive him the twenty miles it took to get to the other side of town. By now, Ponyboy had started to talk up a storm. He mentioned everything and everyone. He even mentioned Soda's horse that wasn't really his, Mickey Mouse.

"Tell me about your oldest brother. You don't talk much about him," Cherry said. Pony had thrown my name in a couple of times, so I didn't care if I was asked about. If she needed to know anything, I was right here. Pony was silent a moment.

"What's to talk about? He's big and handsome and likes to play football." Wow, Pony had some nice things to say about Darry. I bet if he spent more time with him, he'd have more to say.

"I mean, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda from the way you talk about him; tell me about Darry." There was a bit of silence, and then she began to talk again. "Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy like you? Distant like Victoria?" Hey, when did I become distant? How did she even get distant? Was it because I was so silent? Yeah, well, I just don't feel like talking to Soc girls about my family. They don't need to know.

"He's," he started, then stopped. "He's not like Sodapop at all and he sure ain't like me. I guess he could be a little like Victoria. He's hard as a rock and about as human. He's got eyes exactly like frozen ice. He thinks I'm a pain in the neck. He likes Soda- everybody likes Soda- but he can't stand me. I guess he gets along with Victoria. I bet he wishes he could send me in a home somewhere, and he'd do it, too, it Soda'd let him." It was silent for a second, nobody moved. I hardly believed anybody breathed. Everybody stared at my little brother.

"No," Two-Bit said, confused. "No, Ponyboy, that ain't right... you've got it wrong..." For once, Two-Bit said what was thinking. Darry gave up so much for Ponyboy, for all of us. Why couldn't he see?

"Oh, c'mon on Ponyboy," I said sternly.

"Gee, I thought you and Darry and Soda and Victoria got along real well," Johnny said quietly. I was shocked. Ponyboy had said those things.

"Well, we don't," he snapped. "An' you can shut your trap Johnny Cade, 'cause we all know you ain't wanted at home, either. And you can't blame them." What the hell? Why did Pony say those things? What was it about Cherry that made him say things like that? Johnny looked like somebody punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Two-Bit slapped him and it sounded like it hurt. I walked away, still pissed off that he would say something like that.

* * *

Darry was in the kitchen, doing dishes. It was quiet in the house, especially for Saturday night. I figured Steve and Soda were still at the game, or hanging out at Jay's or The Dingo. Darry had a plate of pasta on the table. I figured it was for me.

"Soda still out?" I asked, with pasta still in my mouth.

"Yes, where'd you go?" he asked me in return.

"I went with Pony and them. He's out with Two-Bit and Johnny." I wasn't going to mention his little outburst. Darry worried about enough, no need to worry him any more.

"Wasn't he with Dal? Where'd he go?"

"Tim was looking for him, something about slashed tires," I explained. Darry just nodded.

After I finished eating, I took a shower. I watched a little television. Then, Soda came home. It was near eleven. Darry was getting worried about Pony. I tried to tell him he'd be fine with Two-Bit and Johnny. Both boys carried blades. And so would Pony, if Darry would let him. I didn't have the guts to say that though. Darry was a _little_ bigger than I was. Soda had fallen asleep.

I tried not to fall asleep, for Darry's sake. Darry read the newspaper and called Two-Bit. His mom said he came in drunk a few hours ago. Now Darry was getting worried, but he wasn't showing it. He probably wanted to be strong for Soda and I. I hoped Pony was okay. He's my family and we need him. Even though he gets on my nerves sometimes.

Around 2, Ponyboy opened the door. You could barely hear it, but the house was quiet. It was almost as if there was no life in it. Darry looked up, placed the paper down andgot up. He stared at Pony. Pony stood a few feet away from the door, chewing his nail. I got up to go to my room; I didn't want to be here.

"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Darry was fuming. Pony was standing there; he was like a deer in the headlights. "Well, it's two in the mornin'; kiddo. Another hour and I would've had the police after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?" He was close to screaming. "Where in the almighty universe were you?"

"I... I went to sleep in the lot..." he stuttered.

"You what?" Darry screamed. Soda sat up, quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Ponyboy," he said, still tired. "Where ya been?"

"I didn't mean to," Pony whined. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."

"I reckon it never occurred to you that your siblings might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you three thrown into some kind of home so quick it'd make your heads spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on Earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on." Pony looked so scared. He had switched finger nails a few times. I backed up further. I don't know why I was trying to go unnoticed.

"I said I didn't mean to..." he repeated.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I hear out of you! Can't you think of anything?" Darry boomed. I wasn't sure if the house shook, but I put my hand against the wall for balance anyway.

"Darry..." Soda pleaded, standing up.

"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him." Soda sat back down. I gasped.

"Darry," I whispered. He just glared at me, I guess it's because I never seemed to stand up for Pony. I moved even closer to my room. I was petrified right now. Darry never yelled like this, especially not to Soda.

"You too, Victoria…"

"You don't yell at them!" Pony shouted back. At least one of us had the nerve to. Darry faced Pony and slapped him. It was so hard he stumbled back into the door. It became really quiet. Nobody in our family ever hit anybody else in the family. Not even when I learned how to say some curses and taught them to Soda and Pony.

Soda was wide-eyed, I moved forward a little bit, so I could view things better. Darry's hand was bright red and I knew it must be stinging, along with Pony. I think Darry was shocked as well.

"Ponyboy," Darry said softly. Ponyboy didn't stay put. He ran out the door and down the street. "Ponyboy, I didn't mean to!" Darry called down the street. Hestarted to go after him.

"Darry, he needs some time to cool down. He'll be back in a half an hour. You need to get some sleep." He glared at me. "Oh, come on Darry. You can't roof houses if you are passed out from exhaustion. I'll stay up and watch for Ponyboy." Darry groaned and I glared him. It felt so good to be the one glaring. "Darry, at least rest on the couch. If you don't go to work we'll be taken away or something. I'd never forgive you for seperating us and I don't think they will." Darry laid down on the couch, his feet hanging off the edge.

Soda tried to go out the door. I grabbed his collar. It wasn't that I wanted Pony gone, he needed to cool off.

"Lemme go, _Vicky_," he pleaded. I shook my head.

"He needs to cool off, and _don't _call me _Vicky_. He won't be long." I wasn't sure of that, but I tried to believe it. Pony couldn't be too long, could he?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am very sure by now I do not own the book, but I'll give anybody Victoria for the rights to the book. 'Cause then I'd have the money to buy her back.

Reviewers:

Tikagem- Dialogue, yes, this whole chapter is mainly dialogue. Dialogue rocks…

Bonniecat- I am currently debating whether or not I will change that part. I think I might change it slightly to make her seem more sisterly, but to tell you the truth: If that were my sisters, I would flip them off.

Kipper503- Thank you

I woke up early the next morning. I had fallen asleep on the couch, watching for Ponyboy. I wished it was all a dream, a very bad dream. Unfortunately, as I checked Pony's room he wasn't there. Inside, Soda was sleeping, tangled up in his sheets. He had a few hours until work so I figured I wouldn't bother him. He was up late last night worrying about Ponyboy. I'm surprised any of us got sleep. I walked back into the living room to see Dally coming in. Darry was asleep on the couch.

"You're up early," I told him.

"Yeah, woke up to the sounds of the fuzz beating down my door," he answered.

"Dal, why?" I asked. "Are you in trouble?" I never cared for him, but he was part of the gang and we all looked out for each other.

"I'm fine; this Soc guy was murdered last night. They questioned me." I put my hand to my mouth.

"You better not have," I said sternly.

"Relax, I didn't. They just picked me up 'cause they know me. I'm constantly in there being questioned. The guy had friend who identified the suspects. I wasn't one of them." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, have you seen Pony?" I asked him. If he was up early he might have.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I came here. Johnny and Pony are their suspects." It took all I had to keep from screaming.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah, said I didn't know them real well or anything." I sat down and bit my nail.

"Pony and Johnny, are you sure?" Oh god, Darry was going to have a fit.

"Yeah, but I think when I saw them last night briefly they said they were heading to Texas. I accidentally let that slip."

"Dallas, you didn't!" I screamed. Darry stirred. "Oh, shit," I whispered.

"What's going on? Is Pony back?" he asked, sitting up.

"No, but Dally heard that he and Johnny murdered a Soc last night. They're on the run, in Texas," I told him. I was a safe distance away.

"They're what?" he nearly screamed.

"I was hauled in this morning," Dally told him. Darry pushed Dally against the wall.

"You let them go to Texas?" he screamed.

"Who's going to Texas?" Soda asked innocently. He walked out into the living room and yawned.

"Pony and Johnny are going, they're on the run," I said quickly before Darry could yell anymore.

"On the run?" he said confused. "Pony and Johnny are on the run?" he repeated.

"Yeah, the fuzz think they murdered some Soc," Two-Bit answered, walking through the door.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"It's only on the front page of every newspaper in town," Steve answered for him.

"I can't believe li'l ol' Johnnycake would be able to kill somebody," I said. I figured it was Johnny since Pony didn't carry a blade. Pony was too sweet to kill anybody.

Soda, Darry and Steve left for work. It took a lot to persuade Darry and Soda to go. I don't know how I managed to get them to go. All I know is that I had to make sure the house was clean. The state was bound to show up unexpected at our doorstep any minute now due to this affair.

Two-Bit left as I scrambled to clean the house. I had to hide all the illegal beer. We really only had it because of Two-Bit. Darry didn't like the fact that I drank so I never really did at home. Occasionally I did, when I was bored and he was at work. I got rid of the broken lamps and made the beds. I cleaned the dishes from breakfast. I decided to bake a cake for the social worker. I burnt the cake and the frosting wasn't sweet. So what, I had to deal with it.

"Do not touch this cake," I warned Two-Bit. Dally left to go talk totem about something.

"I won't, you made it, 'sides, I have a date with Kathy." I nodded. Kathy was his girlfriend.

I was sitting on the couch with my feet on the coffee table. I was watching the television even though nothing good was on. I just hoped Darry would be home before the state came. _Knock, knock…_

Damn, too late…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

Tikagem- You're welcome from writing this fic. Wanna read another interesting story? Check out my co-write with Charmedgurl1891 it's Pony and The Chocolate Factory

I know you all waited _very, very _long for this. It took me a while; I had to find my book. (We had just moved, so it was packed away.)

I walked to the door and opened it. I was dressed in a nice skirt and blouse, you know, to make a good impression.

"Is Darrel Curtis Junior available?" A short, dark hair lady asked me.

"No ma'am, he's at work," I told the lady.

"Well, are you Victoria Curtis?" she asked, briefly glancing at her papers.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"Can I come in?" I nodded. "We need to discuss you're brother, Ponyboy," she told me.

"Ma'am, I don't know much about this kind of thing. Could you please come back later when my older brother is home?" I asked her.

"I really don't have the time," she answered.

"Could you just call then? I don't know much about it. Darry can answer any questions you have," I informed her.

"I really don't have the time," she replied, tapping the face of her watch.

"Please, ma'am," I begged.

"Just this once," she answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," I told her, gratefully. I led her to the door and watched her back out of the car. Well, that was easier than I thought. I finished cleaning the house and then I sat in front of the television. 'I should really get a job,' I thought. I shut off the television and went outside. I shut the door and started to walk down the street.

I went into the DX. Soda was there, along with Sandy. I was about to turn around when Soda saw me.

"Hey, Victoria," he called, waving me over. Sandy turned around and gave me this look. It kind of said 'oh, it's _you_'. I told you, I didn't like her and she didn't like me.

"Hey, Soda," I said. I walked towards him.

"I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Sandy said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon Sandy, if you really love him, why won't kiss him like you mean it when I'm around?" I asked her, smiling. She gave me another look and left.

"Why don't you two get along?" Soda asked me. I shrugged. "I love Sandy, why can't you try to be her friend?"

"Because she's a bitch," I told him. He gave me a hurt look. "I'm sorry," I told him. "It's a girl thing. I'm just lookin' out for my baby brother."

"Okay, and I'd look out for you, except, you don't have a boyfriend," he said, smiling. I just shrugged. It didn't really bother me. "Why'd you stop by?" he asked.

"Do you have any job openings? I get bored on weekends," I explained.

"I don't think we have any job openings, but I could check," he told me.

"Thanks," I answered. Steve came in, covered in grease.

"What happened to Sandy?" he asked. He grabbed a rag from behind the counter and started to wipe his hands.

"She left," I answered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you two hate each other, Boy that must suck for you" he said to Soda. Soda just shrugged.

"I'll be leaving now," I said. They just nodded. I walked out of the DX and went to Jay's. They always seem to be looking for a waitress or somebody to wash dishes or trays. I went inside and filled out the paperwork for a job.

I went home. It was very boring until Darry got home, and even then it was boring. He was very happy that the house was cleaned. The lady from earlier called him. When Ponyboy came back, there was supposed to be a custody hearing, for Soda and Ponyboy. I guess for me too, but I'd only have like a month in a home or something before I could live on my own.

I went to school the next morning with Two-Bit and Steve. We had to stay together, all of us greasers. The Socs were in an uproar and people were getting shoved into lockers and beaten up. And that was only the first half of the day. The second half of the day no greaser was left unharmed. I had a fat lip, Steve was bleeding from his nose and Two-Bit's eye was puffy.

Dally came with some interesting news. The Socs wanted a rumble and we were giving it to them. Our gang and Shepard's along with the Brumley Boys were goin' against the Socs.

The next day was even better. Two-Bit was jumped. He had walked to our house with his switch blade out. We all went back to the lot, to see if the damn Socs would show up again. Tim and his group were already there. We started talking and stuff. The red-haired girl from the movies came back. We all wanted to jump her (of course, Darry wasn't there) but Two-Bit stopped us. She tried to get on our good-side, and she probably succeeded in convincing all the rest of them. She was saying how she was on our side.

The night after, Two-Bit had this crazy idea. He wanted to go to Texas to look for Johnny and Ponyboy. We all had to talk him out of it. It was a stupid idea. I personally thought Pony and Johnny were right to stay away. I just hoped that they'd come back eventually. It was destroying Soda.

After that, the fourth night my brother was gone, Soda went out with Sandy. He came home in tears, early than I had expected him too. He went to his room and I followed. Darry was still at work.

"Soda, what happened?" I asked softly, sitting at the edge of his bed. He just shook his head. "Okay then," I told him. I should have tried harder, but I didn't. I had a better idea. I called Steve. "Mr. Randle, is Steve there? Hey, Steve," I said.

"Look, Victoria, I have a girlfriend," he told me.

"Steve, you're so full of yourself. God, Soda's upset about something and he won't talk to me. Could ya come over here?"

"Sure, but only because it's Soda."

"Shut up Steve. I don't like you. My brother is in _tears_," I told him.

"Really, I'm coming," Steve answered. He hung up. It was five minutes before Steve came. In opened the door and I pointed to Soda's room. He shut the door. I stood outside and listened.

"Steve, she just said no when I asked her and left. She didn't provide much of a reason. She's leaving Steve, she's goin' to Florida." I almost had to cry for my brother. It must've hurt him so bad.

The fifth day, Dally came over. He said he was going away for about a day. He had Buck's T-Bird. Soda gave him something; I don't really know what it was. Two-Bit also came over, and boy, did he look bad. His brakes nearly killed him and Kathy. Dally said good-bye and left.

Soda told everybody else what happened between him and Sandy. He seemed really depressed. I mean, it was Sandy and Ponyboy within the same week. If I cared a whole bunch, that would have killed me.


End file.
